


今生

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	今生

「会议到此结束，散会」

秘书小姐甜美的嗓音宣告文氏高层会议结束，快速收拾好东西跟在文星伊的身后走出会议室。

专属电梯内，文星伊拿出了私人手机，就看到了来自总裁夫人金小姐的短信轰炸。

 

「文星伊你在干嘛」

「我要去逛街了」

「东西好多你还不来接我」

「文星伊你不爱我了」

「我手酸了」

「腿也酸！」

「你再不来我要回去了」

「文星伊你今晚睡沙发好了！」

 

从刚刚就一直冷着脸的文总裁轻哼了一声勾起唇角，这个女人真是可爱，金容仙知道她在工作从来不会真的打电话来打扰她，却一定要用这些短信来表示自己的委屈。

秘书长看到自己的上司笑就知道一定是总裁夫人的短信啦，跟了文星伊这么久，只见过文总会对夫人宠溺的笑。

小心地开口询问「文总，晚上的宴会……？」

「推掉，叫司机，我现在回家」收起手机恢复冰山脸，她现在的首要任务是回家哄夫人先。

「是」

别墅外围，豪车停下，保镖开门，文星伊下车整理了一下外套信步走回家。

一进门就看见正在傲娇的金小姐躺在沙发上聚精会神地玩游戏，文星伊把西装外套脱下扔在一旁。

「我回来了」文星伊坐到沙发的另一边，金容仙就自然地把脚架到她的腿上。

「哼，现在才回来，我的脚好酸！」容不乐上线「那么多东西我一个人提诶，多累啊」

文星伊笑着用手给她的脚轻轻按摩，「下次陪你」

金容仙娇嗔地瞟了她一眼踢了踢她的腹部，「你每次都这么说！」

文星伊无奈地摇摇头，加重了手中的力度，突然使坏地挠了她的脚底「啊！好痒！」金容仙撑起腰要收回脚却被文星伊紧紧抓住脚踝。

文星伊俯过身子把金容仙压倒，将她禁锢在身下。金容仙歪着的领口让昨晚欢愉后留下的粉色痕迹悄悄溜了出来。

看到那属于自己的标记，文星伊小腹又是一阵火热，凑到她雪白的脖颈处亲了亲。

「昂～干嘛啦」金容仙稍微错开身子把平板放到桌上，看着文星伊的眼睛。

「干你」

扶着文星伊的肩膀，金容仙又沦陷在她充满爱意的一个个深吻中。

星伊轻咬着她的下唇吮吸，再慢慢往下吻了吻她的下巴，「嗯……星……」金容仙开始喘息，舒服得扬起头。

这让文星伊趁虚而入，伸出小舌舔吻着昨晚种下的草莓。「星…哈」金容仙微微颤抖着身体，体内的空虚感在叫嚣着，按着文星伊肩膀的手抓住文星伊的手臂。

文星伊到底只是表面禁欲系总裁而已，看着自家夫人这销魂的模样怎么可能把持得住，稍微起身熟练地将她的上衣剥去，那被黑色蕾丝包围住的小白兔直让她血脉喷张。

「起来点」文星伊在她耳边用着极其魅惑的嗓音下命令，金容仙乖乖撑起上半身让她的手到后背解开束缚。

内衣立刻被抛弃和上衣一起丢到地上，文星伊一手按着她的腰一手往下扣住她的臀部让她的身体紧密贴向自己。

两人都感受到体内涌上来的情欲，但谁都不打算压下去反而更加投入这场即将到来的欢爱中。

文星伊的吻在她的身体到处落下，力道也越来越重，金容仙被撩拨得开始不满，哼哼唧唧地，双脚环住身上人的腰开始磨蹭，撒娇从鼻音出来「快点嘛～」

文星伊从喉咙发出低低地笑声，调戏她「夫人今天怎么这么急？刚刚不是说累了么？」

金容仙恼怒地小拳头砸她「那就不要好了，你下去！」

「那怎么行呢，我看看，你都湿了诶」文星伊的手不知道什么时候已经探到她的下面去了，手指可以感觉到那里的水。

「昂～你讨厌啦！」金容仙干脆闭上眼睛不想去看文星伊那副得意的嘴脸。

文星伊轻笑，唇上的力道缠绵了几分，还带着些技巧，手疼爱着身下人傲人的双峰，金容仙的理智开始慢慢地涣散，在文星伊灼热的呼吸下心跳完全乱了。

几个来回反反复复间身下一凉，金容仙知道自己的衣服已经被文星伊脱光，睁开迷蒙的眼就看到星伊跪坐在她的双腿间，她轻轻地哼着「唔……」

文星伊便抬头看她，俯身伸手按住她洁白光滑又纤细的肩膀，再度吻上她的唇。金容仙回吻着她然后推了推她的肩膀示意她往下，星伊伸手按住她的双腿根部，感觉到文星伊的手掌伸上来的时候她就忍不住一阵哆嗦。

等到文星伊的手指触碰到她最敏感的入口时金容仙张开的红唇嗯了一声。

妩媚动人的呢喃，文星伊的喉头动了动，伸出两根手指进入她，往她的身体插了插，带出一丝动情的蜜汁。

她轻咬着金容仙的唇，说着情话「宝贝，我爱你」

金容仙点着头回应她，嘴里断断续续地才说出一句「嗯…嗯……我也爱……爱你」

文星伊不再让她说话，一直堵着她的唇，时重时轻的，霸道的，温柔的，缠绵的，用不同的感觉带给她愈发强烈的刺激。

金容仙快要承受不住，文星伊的手指埋在她体内开始横冲直撞，而且一下比一下深，然后往外一抽就感受到金容仙抖动得越厉害了。

她将从她体内带出的暧昧银丝涂抹在她的胸上，握住她柔软的胸力道不轻不重的捏了一下。

「嗯……嗯啊……」破碎的呼吸声从她的嘴角溢出，文星伊的呼吸更沉了，用膝盖顶开她的双腿，再次进入了她。

金容仙下意识地夹住双腿却刚好夹在了文星伊的腰上，星伊感觉到自己额头有一层薄汗渗出来，她松开容仙的唇，居高临下地看着她大口大口的喘息。

文星伊另一只手还在挑逗着她的顶端，感受到那两颗坚挺慢慢硬了起来。另一手加快速度有技巧性的撞击着她的最深处。

「嗯…星…星……别，太快了……嗯嗯」金容仙摇着头，眼角泛红呻吟着，文星伊忍着额头青筋突突的跳着，再加入一指，一冲到底。

「啊……星！」金容仙整个人一缩，头脑一片空白，承受着涌上来一波又一波的让人难以抵挡的情欲狂潮，她下意识地收缩着自己的小腹，文星伊伸手重重的掐着她的臀部，舔吮着她光滑诱人的颈部，嗓音是难耐的暗哑，她能感觉到金容仙体内的收缩，把自己的手指紧紧吸住，「宝贝，別夹这么紧，我会控制不住自己」

可这事也不是容仙能控制的，文星伊实在忍不住了，开始疯狂地要她，攻势让金容仙尖叫连连，这样凶猛的撞击让金容仙觉得自己快要被撞散了，她伸手颤抖着解开文星伊的衬衫纽扣，只解了几个就抓着她的脊背，在上面留下浅红的抓痕。

金容仙嘴里含含糊糊哼出声，「星啊……别……别那么用力……我难受……嗯」

「难受吗？」文星伊也抽插得眼角泛红，伸手罩住她胸前的柔软，粗重的喘息，「哪里难受？」

她闭上眼睛片刻后俯身，一张嘴就含住了另一边的柔软，舌头含住乳尖，重重地吸着，下面的动作丝毫没有减慢。

金容仙觉得自己的大脑都要缺氧了，意识已经模糊，可是身体又太过舒畅，那种感觉根本无法用言语形容，唯一仅存的一个念想，就是用尽所有的力气，去配合她的动作。

这样的感觉不知过了多久，文星伊从她体内退了出来，她身体里面的嫩肉也跟着翻出来，金容仙嘴里喃喃着叫着文星伊的名字，这样的她，简直刺激着星伊的兽欲不断旺盛，星伊再一次进入往里抽了抽，怕自己把持不住，索性就不再做了。

金容仙终于得到休息的机会，全身无力不想动，文星伊一把将她抱起，「去床上吧，舒服点」

「嗯」容仙任由着她的动作，软绵绵地挂在她身上。星伊温柔地将她放倒在床，撑在她上方笑着，「舒服吗？」

金容仙看着自己就被她脱光光，而文星伊除了被她解开几个衬衣纽扣，其他都完好，再看到手上的名表，简直就是一衣冠禽兽嘛！她撅起嘴就开始解文星伊的裤带，文星伊则低头笑着看着她的动作。

金容仙把她的衬衫下摆从裤子里揪出来，脱下套在自己身上，文星伊半躺在床，把她抱过坐在自己的跨上。

大了一号的白衬衫松松垮垮地吊在金容仙身上，她低头和文星伊接吻，不过她似乎低估了自己的魅力对文星伊的攻击力。

衬衫下若有若无的性感再次让文星伊燃烧起来，她把手伸进去抚着她的后背，咬着她的耳朵，另一只手撩拨着她的小穴，轻轻将金容仙的臀部托起「坐下去，自己动」

金容仙一听要自己动立马拒绝「不要！」

文星伊眼里闪过一丝危险，「那我来？」金容仙想了想，要是让文星伊继续她怕是今晚不用下床了，只好哼哼两声乖乖地按她的话做。

下面被进入，金容仙闷哼一声倒在文星伊身上，「乖，自己动」文星伊亲吻着她的发，一手抚着她的后背。

金容仙开始上下左右的动，这样的位置她和文星伊面对面，看着文星伊盯着自己的胸前发愣，她趴下狠狠咬了她的肩一口。

文星伊邪笑，「怎么上面比下面还会咬人呢？」

「文星伊！」容仙在她的锁骨也留下自己的痕迹，已经经历过两次高潮，她开始撒娇「老公～我不要了～」

「嗯」文星伊也不想再欺负她了，抱着她躺到，拉过被子给两人披上，金容仙闭上眼睛休息，脸上潮红惹人怜惜，星伊满意地笑，用手捏捏她的脸，低头亲她「夫人今天表现很棒嘛」

金容仙哼哼几声把腿盘到文星伊身上，嘟起小嘴，「要亲亲」文星伊故意歪曲她的意思，把自己的俊脸凑到她嘴边「嗯？」

金容仙再次感受到文星伊真是顽劣的性格，心里却还是喜欢她喜欢到不行，在她脸上吧唧一口然后钻进被子里，就算已经结婚挺久了，在文星伊面前她还是会有害羞的时候。

文星伊舔舔嘴唇，还是不变的那句话「我爱你啊，容」

被子里没有动静，片刻，被里的小家伙动了动，带着闷闷的鼻音「嗯～喜欢你啊文星伊」

 

 

THE END


End file.
